


Rogue Flash

by GoringWriting



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Glory Hole, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Either gloryhole shenanigans where they take shameless advantage of the pretty brunette with 'vibrating' powers that Len seems smitten with and later find out he's the flash and now all they can think of is seducing the fuck out of him(Clyde is alive in this one, Joe's partner was severely injured and retired, dealer's choice to add Clyde to shenanigans)





	1. Chapter 1

“I am not going to a sex club with my little sister,” Len says as Lisa drags him to the car along with the rest of the Rogues. 

“Oh come on Lenny. We’ll be on opposite ends of the club,” Lisa says pouting her lips at him.

“Besides you always go with us,” Clyde says from where he is attempting to force Mark into the car.

“Yes, when Lisa isn’t going,” Len says.

“Oh come on! Your favorite is going to be there tonight. He’s always there on Saturday nights,” Axel says and Len sighs and gets in the car and they go to the club with Roy and Kyle driving each of the two cars.

“Awww Axel’s first sex club,” Hartley says as if her were a parent on their child’s first day of school. Complete with taking a picture on his phone and Axel sticks his tongue out and knocks the phone out of his hand. Shawna easily catched the phone and hands it back to Hartley who gives Axel a dirty look.

“And we’re here. Thank God,” Kyle says as he and Roy each pull their cars into the parking lot and the Rogues practically fly out of the car. They may be a family but they can’t be trapped in enclosed spaces for too long before one of them starts something. It’s just in their nature. Of course Kyle would get the car without the controlling presence of Snart in it. Damn Roy and his unnatural skill at winning coin tosses. 

“Okay, so Shawna and I will see you guys when it’s time to leave,” Lisa says as she and Shawna link arms and wander off to the women’s side of the bar. Len tries to push the thoughts about everything Lisa could get up to over there out of his head and goes to order a drink to hopefully loosen himself up. Barry should be here soon and he always serves as a good distraction.

Len had never intended to have sex with the Flash. But, technically he had sex with Barry Allen first. He’d been in college at the time. Working here to pay his loans and for his father’s appeals. Len didn’t like the idea that he was sleeping with someone that was being paid. But Barry had said that he’d sleep with him for free but he might as well do it on the clock and get paid. Len had agreed but only if Barry gave him his schedule so Len could plan it so that he’d be the only one who Barry was sleeping with. Mick and Lisa could never figure out why he kept such weird hours during that time. Then Barry stopped doing it for the money but started doing it for fun and Len was happy to let Barry have a little more free time to try out other kinks that they didn’t share in any way. Barry was getting his needs and kinks met, Len was getting his, everyone was happy.

When Barry went into the coma Len was worried. He’d never realized that he actually had feelings for Barry until he had snuck into his hospital room to watch Barry a couple of times. He threw himself back into his heists with renewed vigor in the hope of forgetting about Barry Allen, the innocent puppy, laying in that hospital bed. 

He learned that Barry had woken up the morning he was supposed to steal a diamond and he promised himself that he would just go to make sure Barry was okay but he never got the chance. The Flash showed up and Len had a tangible enemy to fight. Someone he could focus his attention on that wasn’t Barry Allen.

Then he started having a more...friendly interest in the Flash, so he went and got Mick who’s always been his balance and who Len hoped would keep him from doing anything stupid while he was mooning over the Flash. 

When he found out that Barry Allen was the Flash his life got a whole lot more complicated than he needed it to be. Not only did he now have to keep his family from finding out who the Flash was, but now he also had to keep them finding out the relationship that he had with the Flash. That was more work than he was willing to do. He cut his feelings for Barry off and stopped interacting with him. Until, Barry came to him that day in Saints and Sinners and Len was able to talk Barry out of sending all those Metas off to an island. 

If he’s being honest Barry didn’t seem to really want to send them there. He even pointed Len in the direction of Hartley and Axel as well. All Len had to do was keep them all from killing people. Something Len agreed to do. So, Barry showed him how to tamper with the meta dampening system and he and Len made sure that the pilots would escape the plane before Mardon zapped it.

Everyone won. Len got more allies for his Rogues, the Flash no longer had to worry about them killing people or the guilt of sending people to an illegal island prison. Even though the Mardons could probably fly using weather patterns or some other nonsense out of a Science Fiction story. 

Len vowed after he helped the Rogues settle in he would never see Barry again. Then one night they all went to the club and there Barry was sitting at the bar, legs spread wide and inviting for the man whose hand is sliding up his inner leg. Len had taken a deep breath and tried to stop his natural reaction to some stranger having his hands on Barry.

All it had taken a cleared throat and the guy was running for the hills and Barry was pouting at him.

“What are you doing here Barry?” Len asks and Barry sighs.

“This place offers total anonymity if I want it to. Meaning that I can have as much sex as I want without having to worry about my um identity being found out when I accidentally vibrate.”

The minute the words had left Barry’s mouth Len was whisking him away to have as many rounds of sex as Len could manage. He’d them found out that Barry had started coming back because his libido had gone into overdrive after the coma and that he couldn’t sleep with people that knew him because he couldn’t have them find out his identity. 

Len was perfectly happy to let his Barry have sex with other people so long as his first and last acts of the night were with Len. Barry had looked unsure at first but a couple of kisses along a familiar track on a pale throat and Barry was agreeing completely.

“Can I get you anything?” the Bartender asks, jerking Len out of his memory.

“No, but do you know where the guy I’m usually here with is?” Len asks, Barry is usually late but never this late before, it’s making him nervous.

“Yeah. He can a little earlier than normal and was practically shaking with pent up sexual need. Eventually he ended up heading to the gloryholes out the other hall,” they say and Len nods his head, he’s a little upset with Barry for not waiting but he understands how Barry can get when he’s pent up.

“Thanks,” Len says and looks over towards where his Rogues were sitting, only to find that only Kyle and Roy are still there.

“Where did everyone go?” Len asks looking around trying to spot them.

“They went to the Gloryholes,” Kyle says taking a sip from Roy’s drink.

“Hey! Get your own,” Roy says and Kyle simply winks at him. But Len barely notices because the rogues have come out from the room, each with an arm slung over over Barry’s shoulder. Barry looks up at Len quickly and Len can see the worry in his eyes, which doesn’t do well for Len’s anxiety, but he pushes that aside.

XXXXXXXX

“Man I’ve been looking forward to this all week,” Axel says and sneaks a squeeze of Mick’s ass.

“Hands off Jailbait,” Mick says making Axel pout.

“I’m not that young! I’m almost thirty! If any of us is jailbait it’s Rosa. She’s the baby!” Axel whines pouting.

“And yet, whose whining like a child?” Hartley says sweeping past Axel.

“Don’t make me set up a dating profile for you again Hartley. You hated all the sexts guys sent you,” Axel says.

“Do it and I’ll paint your room black and only black,” Hartley says and Axel glares at him. Everyone knows not to mess with Axel’s paint splattered walls. 

“Shut up you two. Some of us are trying to get into the mood,” Clyde says swatting the backs of their heads and then moving to walk with Mark.

“Like you know anything about the getting in the mood. You just screw someone and that’s it. No romance, nothing,” Hartley says.

“Are you still on that Hartley? We agreed that it was a one night stand,” Clyde says and Hartley rolls his eyes.

“I’m not talking about me. I’m just saying that you wouldn’t be able to be romantic if your life depended on it,” Hartley says and Clyde rolls his eyes and is about to say something but they come to the fork in the hall. There’s a hole in front of them with a sign above it saying hand and signs with arrows that say go left for mouth or hand and right for ass or hand. 

“Okay boys, who wants what?” Mick asks.

“I’ll take a hand,” Hartley says and leans against the wall. 

“Picky, picky,” Axel says and heads for ass with Mark. Mick heads for the other hand and Clyde heads towards the head. Hartley slides his cock through the hole and waits.

After a few minutes a hand closes around his cock and Hartley claps a hand over his mouth. He constantly gets teased for being loud in bed by the others, though it’s mostly Axel that does it, sometimes it’s Clyde. The hand moves along his shaft quickly and Hartley leans his forehead against the wall and takes some deep breaths. He can hear Clyde grunting a little ways off and Hartley smirks. Who’s the loud one now.

The hand on his cock speeds up and he can hear something banging against the wall a little ways off. It must be One of the others thrusting in. He can also hear the high pitched moans of the stranger on the other side of the wall. They must be doing something right if he’s that loud.

Hartley leans against the wall and lets out a gasp as he cums into the fist around his cock and he can hear the telltale sounds of the others doing the same.

There’s a cry on the other side of the wall and then the fist around his cock vibrates and Hartley would know that frequency anywhere. He just got a handjob from the Flash of all people and the chorus of holy shits around him let Hartley know he isn’t the only one who has figured it out. What he’s not expecting is to see Snart’s boy toy poke his head out of the box.

xxx

“I think you owe us a little explanation Snart,” Mark says and Barry shifts a little.

“What’s going on. What did you all do to make Snart’s man look like he’s ready to get outta dodge?” Kyle asks eyeing Barry.

“So. we went to the gloryhole and imagine our surprise when the guy we’re fucking vibrates as soon as his orgasm hits. I don’t mean like normal shaking, I mean full on vibrating like the Flash does. So, imagine our surprise when we find out that the person vibrating like the Flash happens to be Snart’s boy toy,” Clyde says crossing his arms over his chest.

“Did you know?” Hartley asks and Len notices that he is the farthest away from Barry. Probably because Hartley is worrying about all the ways Wells could have found him had Barry decided to tell him and Len feels a little bad about not telling him.

“Yes,” Len says and Mick snorts.

“Told you knuckleheads now pay up,” Mick says and the Rogues, except for Hartley, take their hands off Barry do they can pull out their wallets.

“I’m sorry...what’s going on?” Barry asks and Len is just as confused. 

“We aren’t dumb Snart. We figured that if you were making yourself equally vulnerable to two people then they had to be the same one. So, we bet on whether he is the Flash and if so how long until you told us,” Mick says.

“I abstained from voting because as much as I thought it was true I also thought that of all the people here I would be the one you told,” Hartley says and Len feels a little guilty.

“Hartley…”

“Don’t. Just be thankful he didn’t tell Wells I come here a lot and that Wells decided not to silence me forever,’ Hartley says and walks off towards the bar. Len sighs and hopes that once Hartley has a drink he’ll come to Mick or Len for a drunken cry and talk.

“I should really get going,” Barry says and everyone looks at him.

“We aren’t letting someone as pretty as you go off running. You should come home with Snart. Have a little fun with him and maybe a little more fun with us,” Mick says and Barry is turning beet red. Len is about to step in when Hartley comes back over.

“First give him a little space. It may not seem like it but your proximity would be influencing his decision. Now, Flash. You have every right to leave, but I am assuming that they are want to have more sex with you and if you want to go ahead, but you can leave should you want to,” Hartley says and Barry nods feeling a little more comfortable.

“Shit sorry kid. We didn’t intend to make you feel like you couldn’t leave,” Mick says and Barry gives him a small smile. 

“It’s okay, if I didn’t want to stay I could get out really easy,” Barry says with a smile and Roy and Kyle laugh a little. 

“I’d be careful guys. You know how possessive Snart gets,” Kyle says and sneaks another sip of Roy’s drink. 

“Actually I’m not feeling at all possessive,” Len says wondering why.

“It’s probably because we’re all poly, you don’t mind sharing the kid here so long as you either get to join in, or you care about all the people involved in it,” Hartley says downing his drink and wandering off to get another. 

“Should we be worried about how much Hartley is drinking?” Barry asks worry crossing his features. 

“Yes, but Hartley can normally gauge his limits, and when he can’t it’s okay he’s an emotional drunk, so all the things we’ve been working to get him to stop internalizing come spilling out. This isn’t good but it helps us work on it with him,” Len says and Barry nods worried.

“So, what’s your name?” Clyde asks.

“Barry Allen,” he says.

“Any relation to Henry Allen?”

“His son,” Barry says.

“Damn, we tried to kill Doc’s kid,” Mark groans.

“But we didn’t, and now we can watch out for him and take care of him. If you get my meaning,” Clyde says with a wink and Barry blushes bright red.

“Shit, someone go get Hartley. One of his exes is here,” Mick says and and Barry looks towards the door. Standing there are a couple of guys who look like they stepped out of a firefighter’s calendar.

“Is he bad?” Barry asks and Mick shakes his head.

“A little, they broke up because he couldn’t stand Hart’s relationship and feelings for Dr. Wells. He uses any chance he can get to remind Hartley about how Wells treated him and how he turned out to be evil murderer,” Mick says as Axel heads over to the bar and immediately smothers Hartley with a hug. The ex heads over to the bar and Len curses. 

“Intercept,” Len says and Kyle and Roy begin to stumble their way towards the ex, Kyle makes himself trip and uses the ex to steady himself laughing in fake drunkenness, while the other Rogues gather around Hartley and lead him away. With neither man realizing the other was there.

“I’m gonna text the girls and get them to meet us outside. The night is a bust in my opinion,” Roy says sending a quick text. And they split up. Len, Mick and Axel go to find the girls, Mark and Clyde go to pay for their tabs and Barry helps Roy and Kyle help Hartley out to the car and Barry leans him against it.

Kyle climbs into the front seat of the car and Hartley takes a sip from his drink and Barry feels bad about them having stolen the glass but decides that it doesn’t really matter.

“Hartley, you don’t look so good,” Barry says as Hartley turns a little green and he focuses on something over Barry’s shoulder.

“Chip?” Hartley says and Barry sneaks a peek and sees Hartley’s ex coming out of the back door and Barry forces Hartley into the back seat of the car and then blocks the window with his body.

“I wanna talk to Hartley,” the ex, Chip, says and Barry crosses his arms.

“Get lost,” Barry says and can feel Kyle’s eyes on him ready to step in if Barry needs it.

“I wanna talk to him,” Chip says again.

“No way,” Barry says.

“What are you his new boyfriend? I guess anyone is a step up from Wells,” Chip says and Barry crosses his arms still blocking Hartley.

“I happen to work for CCPD, so I suggest you get moving,” Barry says. He doesn’t want to use his powers against this guy but he might have to.

“Is there a problem here?” Kyle asks finally getting out of the car and Chip glares and keeps walking and Barry sags against the side of the car.

“Are you really a cop?” Kyle asks.

“CSI,” Barry says with a lopsided shrug.

“That took balls Kid,” Mick says and Barry jumps not having realized that the other Rogues had seen everything.

“It was nothing. I’ve had a couple of boyfriends like that in the past,” Barry says and gets sorta ushered into the car and Hartley gives him a hug.

“Warning, Hart is an emotional cuddly drunk. I hope you weren’t planning to use that arm for anything,” Mark says as Hartley wraps himself around Barry’s arm. Barry smiles softly and rubs Hartley’s back. When the Rogues pull to a stop Barry is forced to support most of Hartley’s weight as they walk towards the house.

“Why am I here?” Barry asks Len as he passes him.

“There are some things we need to talk about and besides,” Len says smacking Barry’s ass, ‘I haven’t gotten a turn with you.”

Barry gulps and heads into the house, wondering what fate awaits him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Who's this?” Rosa asks from where she and Sam are curled up on the couch together. Sam turns the TV off and they sit up. Hartley drops onto the couch with a giggle and curls up around Barry trapping him.

“The Flash,” Clyde says at the same time Barry says his name.

“Apparently, Snart has been sleeping with him and finally told us,” Mick says and Rosa hands over some money and Sam passes some money to Mick as well.

“So what's he doing here?” Sam asks playing with Rosa's hair.

“Well we got a taste of his sexual talents and we decided that we want more,” Mark says with a shrug and Barry feels his face heat up. 

“I... I,” Barry says and they all jump as his phone rings. Barry picks it up and holds it to his ear while Hartley plays with his hair.

“Hey Cisco, what? Yeah, I'll be there,” Barry sighs, hangs up, and starts untangling himself from Hartley.

“What's wrong Scarlet?” Snart asks.

“There's a Meta breakout from Iron Heights. They need my help with it,” Barry says as Snart helps get Hartley to let him go. 

“Go on Scarlet,” he says and Barry takes off.

Several hours and a couple of strong blows to his body finds him sneaking into the Rogue’s house and curling up on the couch, it's the most restful night he's had in a while.


End file.
